Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping Fanfic
by itisizzy
Summary: Ash has beaten the Sinnoh league at last! Friends and Family gather back in Twinleaf town for a celebration! Afterwards when the party's over, Dawn is unable to sleep, and goes into the backyard and is met by... RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME OCCASIONAL SCENES
1. Chapter 1

**Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping fanfic**

**Chapter One: A Fork In The Road**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon in anyway, and if I did, this would be included in the series. Sorry for improper grammar use, or errors. Happy reading! I hope you'll like it, it gets better as you claw your way in. **

He had done it. Cynthia stood across the battle arena dumbfounded. Her eyes weary in shock, mouth hung open. No one had battled this good since Gary Oak.

Ash jumped and pumped a fist towards to air. "Yeah! Alright! Good job Pikachu!" Pikachu sprinted towards Ash, and pounced on him, knocking him down.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu merrily said, and Ash laughed as he got back up. Dawn and Brock were in the bleachers, not to mention Piplup and Buneary, all in their cheerleading outfits. Dawn cheered in sync with her pokemon, marching and chanting to Ash's success. Brock stood quietly in the stands, arms crossed, and nodded with a look of approval.

Ash's face turned bright cherry red; Dawn's cheering got to him. Seeing her in that outfit gave him butterflies. Dawn noticed this, and winked at him. She resumed with her cheering.

Ash shook his head, not believing what Dawn did. "Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!" Cynthia called, as her Garbrador returned to its pokeball.

The Pallet town native quickly twisted his neck to get a view of Cynthia walking towards him. Cynthia pocketed the pokeball, and her blonde hair flittered as she walked. Her amber eyes glistened in the sun's rays. Oh shit. Cynthia was so god damn bea-UTIFUL!

But Dawn had his heart without a doubt. Everyone mistook the two for a couple, and little did they know, it was bound to become reality, from a dream.

Cynthia stopped in front of Ash, and gestured her hand for a shake. Ash back off a little, surprised at this. Instead, he accepted the offer and gladly shook Cynthia's hand. They released, and Cynthia exclaimed, "Congratulations on beating the Elite Four, and now me, Cynthia, the champion. Please follow me. Your friend may come as well."

Ash nodded and followed Cynthia grinning. Pikachu sat upon his shoulder, with Dawn, Brock, Buneary, and Piplup trailing behind. Dawn raced towards ash, and tackled him. Ash brushed his hands behind himself to feel no other than Dawn Berlitz herself. His fingers ran through her hair, the perfect length and silky.

"Awesome job on the battle Ash. Looks like my cheering did the stuff!" Dawn chirped, and slung herself on Ash's back. She knocked Pikachu off in the process, and he wasn't too thrilled either.

"Pika-pika!" (_What's the big idea?_) He squirmed back on his feet, and walked on foot just like the rest.

"Ufffff. Dawn you gotta lay off the poffins." Ash joked as he helped Dawn gain better balance on his back.

"Hey shut up! Poffins are for pokemons silly billy." She leaned on his shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

"Haha whatever you say Berlitz."

The crew was leaded into a tunnel protruding from the side of the arena. It was dim, but lit by torches, slightly increasing the contrast. Cynthia was in the front, shifting down the tunnel, far ahead our young heroes.

"Hey Cynthia! Wait up!" Ash called as he and Dawn jogged down. Brock chased after the two, along with the pokemon.

Cynthia approached the end of tunnel, a futuristic steel door opened at her touch, and she entered a green room, with blue florescent lights. First came Ash and Dawn, then Brock, then the pokemon.

The door slid shut, and the lights dimmed. The green in the room grew more and more bright, casting a calm and stylish aura in the room. "Come Ash, Dawn, Brock." Cynthia gestured a finger for the three.

The crew crowded over to Cynthia, as she stood parallel to a machine. It contained 6 slots, for what to be pokeballs. "Put your pokeballs in the slots to record them in the Hall of Fame. All trainers who have beaten the Champion are recorded in the hall." She turned to Ash. "And now you Ash, you and your pokemon will become part of pokemon history." Cynthia made way for Ash.

He approached the machine, and slowly removed and placed his pokeballs from his belt. 5 out of 6 pokeballs were inserted. Last but not least, Pikachu. "Okay buddy, I know you don't like going in here, but it's just this once."

Pikachu nodded, and scrambled in front of Ash, ready to return. "Return!" Ash proclaimed, and Pikachu was zapped with the red lazer and sent back in the ball. Ash set Pikachu in the last slot, and the machine began to whir. A screen glowed above, showing the pokemon's history. Numbers and words filled the screen, and it blacked out.

"There. You may take your pokemon back." Cynthia assured Ash with a grin.

Our young heroes couldn't believe what Ash had accomplished, all of Pallet town and practically Sinnoh (just mostly Dawn's friends and a few of Ash's rivals) had arrived to celebrate Ash's battle. A feast was set on a long white dining table back in Dawn's house. It was prepared by Johanna and Delia, and some pokemon as well. It was grand. Food and drinks sprawled all over the table, and Ash and friends sat behind the table's sides.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Johanna, Delia, Gary, Zoey, Barry, Paul, Professor Oak, Rowan, Elm, and much more were packed in the house of Twinleaf town. Everyone was chatting away with the people or person around them. Ash was a hungry hippo. He hadn't had cooking this good since he left!

Dawn noticed Ash was losing control of his appetite, and began to drool a river down his clothes and drip on the floor. She stood abruptly and tapped a fork against her glass. The conversations ceased and was r educed to pin drop silence. Dawn, satisfied with the silence, spoke. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the battle won by Ash! May many more battles come his way!" She announced, and pumped a fist to the air. The guests cheered in agreement. "Now, Ash, we all are grateful you beat Cynthia, and it's now safe to call you the Sinnoh league champ!" Dawn tilted her head to Ash, who had his face buried deep in a mountain of food.

_Oh Ash. _Dawn laughed embarrassed. Ash didn't even realize she was talking to him, until she stopped talking. His face peered up from his plate, spitting food all over. "What?" he questioned, everyone was staring at him after all. Food was wedged in between his teeth, and covered parts of his face. The silence was broken by laughter amongst the table.

"Haha what a loser! Pay more attention Ash boy!" Gary giggled, wiping a tear from his eye.

Barry and Zoey laughed together, and Paul slightly snickered from his always serious expression. Even when he laughed he was still creepy. "Hehe. Hehe."

Dawn peered over at Ash, who was chuckling and rubbing the back of head apologizing. _He's so cute when he's clueless._ She blushed, and looked up. "Cheers to Ash!" she raised her glass, and everyone did the same. "Now dig in!"

The clatter of plates being tapped with silverware commenced, and passing of food as well. It was a happy scene, trainer to breeder, to mother to pokemon.

Everyone was in bed, snug and asleep. Dawn Berlitz was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling, reviewing what just occurred that day. She tossed and turned, counted sheep, but just could not sleep at all! She had enough of this. Dawn kicked the blanket off of her, and rolled out of bed and crashed head first into the floor mat. _Goddammit! That hurt more than Piplup's peck!_

She straightened her pink and yellow sweat suit, and swung the door open and left. She crept down the stairs and out the back door to the garden.

The garden was full of herbs and berries hand planted by Mrs. Berlitz herself. In the center of the garden was a big Oak tree, with sleeping Burmys hanging down.

Paper lanterns were strung from a rope from the roof to the ground. The lanterns illuminated the inky darkness with the help of the full moon and stars. The whole garden glistened brightly in Dawn's sea blue eyes.

She'd come here whenever she couldn't fall asleep, and would eventually pass out in the garden, leaning on the Oak tree. Johanna would go out in the morning and bring her back in bed before she cooked breakfast. This always freaked out Dawn, because she believed ever since she had "magical teleporting abilities."

Dawn nestled herself on the plush grass, legs sticking out and leaning on her arms. Her head tilted up, identifying constellations in the sky. _Wow, there's the great Arceus, Giritina, Dialga and Palkia… _her thoughts droned on. Her finger pointed at the found constellations, and as she shifted her finger to the far right, Ash stood above, staring right into her eyes. _Oh and there's Ash. _"ASH? What are you doing here?" Dawn jumped.

"Just admiring the constellations and stars. Surprisingly I know a lot more than you do." The Pallet town native smiled, and perched himself next to Dawn. His finger skidded to a bunch of constellations, or so he thought so. "If you look here, you'll see a Bidoof, and over there's a Ratata…" he pointed far to the right, and his arm slung over Dawn's shoulder, and rested.

_What was that?! _Dawn peered over her right shoulder, and found Ash's hand nearly touching her right breast. He wasn't intending to, Dawn noticed, and it seemed as if. _OH! I'm such an idiot! _She squirmed around leaned in on the Pallet town's native arm, her blue hair against his chin.

Ash gripped her tighter, bringing her closer to his body. Dawn's hair tickled his chin as he did this, and he got a whiff of it. The aroma of Dawn's hair was magnificent, not too strong, nor too little. It resembled Sitrus and Oran berries mixed together into one. The sourness of the Sitrus couldn't be smelled, because the Oran overpowered it. The sweetness of the Oran berries were enhanced by the Sitrus, giving it the perfect scent.

Piplup nor Pikachu were in sight. It was just Ash and Dawn, under the Oak tree, surrounded by plants, where no one could see them.  
Dawn looked up at Ash, and Ash look down back at her. Their eyes locked for a second, and the raven haired boy noticed a shimmer in the blunette's. She wanted something, her eyes begged for it. Her face turned beet red, when he leaned in. Neither of them had ever been so close. They both felt each others' breath on their skin, causing them to tingle.

Ash was the first to speak. "You know, the first time I saw you in the cheerleading outfit, it really excited me. You could wear it a million times, and still give me that feeling. You are the only girl who can pull off that outfit, and excite me. Seeing your enthusiasm for my battle, your peppy routines, it all helps me in my battles, I couldn't have beaten Cynthia without you." Ash stroked Dawn's hair; it flowed through his fingers, without any knots blocking him.

The blunette blushed, she wore that silly costume once, and kept on wearing it, knowing it'd help Ash in his battle situations. She spent countless nights thinking up cheering routines, and chants to go along. They both knew with or without the outfit, he still loved her for who she was. "I'm more than glad you enjoyed it. Maybe you should put on one, and cheer for ME when I'm in contests."

They both chuckled, and their eyes met once more. He couldn't take it anymore. The Pallet town native leaned in, and locked his lips with Dawn's. The Twinleaf town native kissed him back, and their tongues began to explore each others' mouths.

Ash had kissed a girl yes, the gym leader of Cerulean city. Misty. Well more like SHE kissed him. A peck on the lips, and the redhead was off. But Dawn, well she was something. Kissing her was almost indescribable. It resembled biting into a peach, sweet and soft.

Her lips tasted like Pecha berries, making Ash want more. He gently seized her face, and pushed the two a little closer. Dawn cried tears of happiness; the feeling was more than winning a contest, more than catching a pokemon.

Finally, Ash broke the kiss. His lips moved away from hers, and their heads scooted farther apart.  
Both were panting, faces red, eyes locked. The sun peered over the hills. _How long have we been out here? _Dawn pondered. _I don't know, but its best we go back in. Might rise suspicion, I hope Kenny doesn't find out! _

Dawn grabbed Ash's arm and began to get up. She began to pace towards the screen door. However, Ash was weighing her down like an anchor. She turned to him. "What's the big idea? We might be seen!" the blunette hissed in his face.

"So you're hiding what we did? Are you not proud of us?" Ash questioned; a hint of anger in his voice.  
_Crap. Now I've gone and done it. He'll wake up the whole region if I don't hurry! _"Ash, it's not like that at all!" Dawn responded. "What if Misty or May show up? What will you say to them?"

"First of all, Misty nor May know where the hell you live. Second of all, do you still have feelings for Kenny? Is this why you want to go back inside and hide in the dark, so Kenny will still like you? Is it ME? Or him?" The raven hair boy was reaching his boiling point. Dawn had no clue how to respond to that. She didn't love Kenny, but thought more of him as a rival. Plus he was ugly as fuck. His red hair wasn't styled or messy cute like Ash's. He was an outright jerk at times, and never romantic. Ash was the complete opposite. He was handsome, cute at times, a knucklehead, a leader, hilarious, intelligent at times, courageous, bold, noble, and would NEVER give up.

If she told him this though, he wouldn't take a word for it. So she nervously glanced around, the area was clear. She reached for her back pocket, and tugged at a pokeball. She pressed the button and the ball enlarged. "Come on out Buneary!" She whispered loudly, and thrust the ball in the air. A white flash, then Buneary.

"Bun-Bun! Bunnnn-" Dawn clasped a hand over Buneary's mouth.

"SSSh! For Arceus' sake, do you want to wake up everyone?" The Twinleaf town native complained.

"Buneary…" the rabbit pokemon pulled its white fluff up to its face and hid in it.

"Hmph. Anyways, use confuse ray on Ash!" the bluenette pointed at him. "Bunnneary!" Buneary shot a glowing orb at Ash, which rotated around his head a little. Then Ash's eyes turned dull. "Ahhh…" he dropped to his knees, and fell sideways.

Satisfied, Dawn called Buneary back and pocketed the ball. She carried Ash in her arms, and headed through the screen door. He always joked she was heavy, but he should be one to talk.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 1! There's MUCH more to come I can assure you, and it'll be longer than this one! Will Ash remember what Dawn did? Will Kenny find out? How would May and Misty react to this? Find out later in the series! Later Ficcers! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ficcers! I will try my best to post a new chapter in the time of 1-3 days. Seems most of you like it so far, especially with this many views. Please review, and suggest things I can add in the story! Now enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping Fanfic

Chapter 2: Out For A Walk

* * *

Dawn laid Ash on the wooden bed. It was still 5:30 AM, but Johanna got up pretty early to prepare breakfast.  
The Starly alarm clock on Dawn's night stand ticked each second, slowly moving the minute hand to 5:31. The Pallet town native was still knocked out cold, but still breathing. The bluenette pulled a blanket over him, and took his signature hat off. She set it on the nightstand, next to Starly.

There it was. The boy's raven hair. She rarely got to see it, because of that hat. It was so messy, and anyone who saw it might've handed Ash a brush. But Dawn absolutely adored it. She ruffled it up some more, and bits of hair stuck this way and that. The bluenette would not let anyone see her until she tamed her hair; but Ash usually would just slap on his cap and was ready to go.

Dawn stroked Ash's head, and gave him a peck on the cheek. His warm breath elapsed on her cheek, and she slowly moved from his cheek, to the lips. Her head tilted slightly, and her lips laced around his. She held this for as long as she could, and her breath was slowly dying out. She didn't want to let go, but hold on for as long as she could. Their lips fit perfectly together, like a puzzle piece with another. _It's just like sleeping beauty, except it's flipped around._

As she smooched the Pallet town native, her body shifted from the ground, to over his body. Her elbows against the bed, hands reaching up to the back of his head and face. One of her knees was in between his legs, the other outside to the left leg. Her skirt brushed against his knee.

The Twinleaf town native heard footsteps tromping up the stairs. Someone was heading this way, because the thumping didn't stop. _Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump._ Dawn had to act fast, or word might get out to Kenny. She reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a pokeball.

_Buneary! Spotlight!_ The ball was tossed, and Buneary appeared. "Bun..." Buneary groggily complained. "I know it's early, but once that door opens, use confuse ray!"Dawn muffled, still attached to Ash.

Buneary yawned, and saluted Dawn. She stood ready to attack, a look of worry on her face. What was her master doing with Pikachu's master? Suddenly a knock on the door, and it was kicked down. Clouds of dust from the collapsed door covered the shadow.

The clouds subsided, and the person who stood there was none other than Gary himself. "Hey Dawn, I'm leaving a little early for gramps lab..."  
Oak's eyes were as wide as hard boiled eggs. "Buneary, now!"  
"Bunnnnearry!" The rabbit pokemon spewed the ray at Gary, and he immediately hit the floor. The bluenette dragged him across the rug, and tossed him over Ash. _This seems a little rough on Ash, maybe if I move Gary like this..._

She shifted his head a little, and put his knees on the floor. _There! That looks more explainable. Especially for Gary. _Dawn placed Ash's hat over Gary's spiky hair. It didn't suit him, but only Ash could.

"Good job Buneary. Now lets go eat. I know we're both hungry." Dawn gestured for Buneary to follow. The pokemon hopped merrily after its master, and closed the door shut.

* * *

Ash slowly open his eyes, blinking every few times. His vision was blurred, but he could identify shapes and colors. His body felt heavy, some sort of force was pushing him against the bed. "Pikachu? Is that you buddy?" _Pikachu isn't this heavy though... maybe a different pokemon?_ The raven haired boy sat up a little, and finally kept his eyes open. His nose scrunched up. _That's odd, there's nothing on me but this blanket. Yeah, maybe it's the blanket..._

Ash gingerly lifted the whole blanket in one swift motion, and it fell off the side of the bed. _Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh. _

* * *

"So Dawn, how well did you sleep?" Johanna asked. She scrubbed the pots in the sinks.

Dawn looked up from her scrambled eggs. "Just fine Mom! No need to worry!" she recited her famous line.

"That's when I worry most." Johanna said her famous reply.

"Bun bun!" Buneary agreed happily. She sat on the floor munching on poffins hand made by Johanna.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ash wailed upstairs.  
Johanna raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into him? I think I'll go check it out.." She removed her soapy gloves and apron, and headed up.

_Wait for it. _Dawn counted. _Three...two...one...  
_"Gary! Shame on you!" a loud smack echoed in the Berlitz household.  
"Dammit Gary! I'm completely fine with your choice of life, but not on me! You should know that!" Ash yelled.  
"Ashy boy, I didn't mean to, honest! I'm straight! Maybe you walked into my face." Gary reasoned.  
"Save it Gary. Get out of my house, until you fix yourself." Johanna said.

Lots of shifting rumbled, and Gary was pushed down the stairs. Buneary opened the door for him, and he plummeted face first into the grass.

"Well," Dawn took a sip of her Aspear juice.  
"Ash are you okay? Do you want some water? You look sick. Maybe you should come eat some breakfast. I made scrambled eggs!" Mrs. Berlitz chirped. "Oh you don't want breakfast now? Strange. You want Dawn to come up here? Okay. She'll be up in a little. In the meantime, sit tight!"

Johanna stomped down the stairs and called out, "Dawn, Ash needs you!"  
"Mo-om!" Dawn blushed.  
Johanna giggled. "Sorry sweetie, that came out wrong. Correction, Ash would like to talk to you."

The bluenette nodded and finished the last of the juice and eggs. She gasped as she gulped the last of the Aspear, and wiped her mouth with her arm.

* * *

Dawn paced herself down the hallway. Finally, at the end was a slightly opened door. She approached it and nudged the door open. Ash lay against the bed frame, looking at a photo of Dawn, him, and Brock. It was taken after Ash beat the Sunnyshore gym leader, Volkner.

"Oh hi there Dawn." Ash looked up and placed the photo on the nightstand. "Just looking back at old memories."  
"I noticed." She grinned, and secured the door shut. A lock clicked, but the Pallet town native appeared to not have heard it. "So what happened here-? Looks like a group of wild pokemon got loose."

The room was a pigsty; the curtain hung by a strand from the metal bar. The blanket was on of Ash's feet, and wildly placed on the floor. The picture frame above Ash's bed was crooked, and the glass holding the picture in place was damaged, a big crack in the center. The fitted sheet of the bed was partially on, the 2 bottom corners were not hooked.

"Long story short, I woke up, Gary's face buried in my crotch. He wore my hat too, and sideways. His hands were reaching in my pants too." Ash shivered at the thought. "I don't know what got into the guy. Thought he was straight, with his fangirls."

"Same here. Can't believe he'd jump you like that." The bluenette walked over to the chair tucked in the desk. She pulled it out, and perched herself on the edge of the seat.  
Dawn herself knew what had really happened, but she kept her mouth shut. Her eyes wandered around the room. "So... everyone's gone but you, me, and Johanna."

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I haven't eaten breakfast too. I'll go eat, and maybe we can head to the lake later?"

"Sure! It's just off route 201. You know what? Let's go swimming instead. I'll pack some lunch!"  
"Alright, sounds great! I'll pack my trunks." Ash kicked his blanket off and rolled over to the edge of the bed. He quickly turned and his feet rested on the floor.

"I'll let ya change, meet me downstairs in 20!" The bluenette called, as she began to exit.

* * *

Dawn was all dressed in her usual attire; a black tank top with a white undershirt, pink skirt, black knee high socks, pink boots, a red scarf, and her white beanie. She grasped a wooden picnic basket, and part of the cloth inside the basket stuck out. _Where is he? It's been more than 20 minutes. And usually I'm the one who's last to be ready. _She tapped her foot impatiently, and began to hum the pokecenter jingle.

_Maybe if I do something, it will pass time. He probably fell asleep again. But what to do? Mom already cleaned the whole house. _The Twinleaf town native's eyes scanned the room, and found a TV remote upon the couch. _Score! _The bluenette raced towards the couch and launched herself onto it. She grabbed the remote and hit the power button. The TV screen flashed, and Dawn saw highlights of famous coordinators. _Wow! These coordinators have amazing combos! Maybe I should watch for help with my coordination..._

She lay on her side, and stared into the glowing screen. There was Dawn's idol, Melanie Evergreen. She had won numerous contests with her Happiny. Both were just so connected, the pokemon followed it's master's instructions and did them at the right moment. And in return, Happiny loved Melanie. _I wish I was as good of a coordinator as her..._

Dawn was sucked into the program, and sat eagerly, memorizing every move of Melanie. She didn't notice how much time had passed, and that Ash was calling for her. It was only then did Ash used pikachu to zap Dawn. "Pikapika-CHUUU!"  
Pikachu sent a shock of electricity to Dawn, and Ash switched the TV off. Dawn's zombie eyes gawked at Ash, and she erupted. "THERE YOU ARE, I HAVE WAITED HERE SO LONG FOR YOU, AND LOOK ITS ALREADY 3 O'CLOCK WE SHOULD'VE LEFT 5 HOURS AGO, AND NOW IT'LL BE UNTIL 4 BECAUSE MY HAIR IS BACK TO DEE-DEE FORM-" Ash interlaced his lips with hers. Dawn immediately stopped, and took it in. Ash pulled back and snickered,"You're cute when you look like Dee-Dee. Now come on, just ask Piplup to straighten it."

He offered a hand, and Dawn snatched it. Ash lifted her up, and Dawn fixed her skirt. The Pallet town native lead her outside, one hand with hers, the other on the picnic basket.

* * *

The two approached route 201. Dawn let go of Ash. "Here, behind this grove of trees, is Lake Verity." she pointed to a particularly tall group of trees. "Shall we head there?"  
"That's the whole reason why we came here." Ash replied. He wandered into the trees, and Dawn followed.

* * *

Ash and Dawn arrived at the lake, and all their pokemon were playing either in the water, or on the banks. Piplup and Buizel had a contest for who could reach the other side of the lake first. Above, Staraptor and Togekiss flew in all sorts of patterns. The rest, sat on the bank and merrily watched.

Dawn had packed lots of pokemon food, and sandwiches for Ash and her. Dawn was cuddled in Ash's arms, as they looked up and watched the pokemon dance  
within the sky. Staraptor did lots of loops, while Togekiss just flew straight.

"I wish I could do this all day, lay on my back, and be here with you." Ash softly said, and pecked Dawn's forehead.  
"I wish so too," Dawn whispered. She gazed at Piplup, who was neck to neck with Buizel. "I'm gonna go for a dip." The bluenette got up and stripped from her attire, revealing a blue and white Hollister bikini. The blue and white bikini matched her navy blue hair and eyes, exposing most of her pale, slender figure.

"Yahoo!" She sprinted to the water and dived in. She resurfaced, and her teeth chattered. Goosebumps emerged from her arms, and her lips turned blue. _The water's so cold! Probably not a good idea to put my whole body in first. _"Ash! Come on in! The water's warm!"  
"EW. That doesn't sound like something I'd wanna swim in."  
"Ugh. I don't mean it like that. I mean it's perfect." Dawn rolled her eyes.

The Pallet town native smiled, and pulled his shirt off, and his hat fell off in the process. "CANNONBALL!" Ash dashed down the grass and jumped off the bank and plunged into the icy cold water. "Woo! It's freezing in here! Liar Dawn." He glared at the bluenette.

"Hee hee! Sorry, I'll ask Quilava to warm it up." She turned to Quilava, who was eating some chesto berries with Monferno. "Quilava! If you don't mind, can you please use Scald on the water!"  
Quilava finished the last of it's berries and shot a blast of boiling water at the lake. "Keep going! You can do it!" Quilava continued without a sweat. I know what you're thinking, a fire type using a water type move? Well scald is kinda both.

The lake transformed from an icy bath, to a steaming lake. Psyducks began surfacing from within the lake, probably from the heat caused by Quilava.  
"Qui-quilava!" Quilava exclaimed. Sweat began to bead on its brow. Dawn noticed that the lake was slightly warmer, but on the verge of turning the lake into a boiling pot. "That great Quilava! Thanks!"

The pokemon stopped, and turned to continue munching on its berries. _Whew. That's better for sure. _Dawn thought. Ash began to swim towards her.  
"Hey Dawn, I'm chasing after you! You better run! Or erm, swim!" He was closing in her fast. His legs and arms skimmed the water like it was nothing.

"Catch me if you can!" she screamed, sticking her tongue out. The Twinleaf town native paddled with all her might, just to outswim Ash. Her head occasionally bobbed out of the water for a quick breath. She peered over her shoulder for a bit. Ash was almost 2 feet away! _Oh no! Wait, I know what to do!  
"_Piplup!" she called. The penguin pokemon won the race, and was cheering back on the bank. Piplup looked towards Dawn, and descended into the water. A little later, Piplup caught up to Dawn. "I want you to use whirlpool on Ash."

Piplup looked at his master as if she was crazy. "Pip?" Piplup nervously chirped. "Fine. Use hydro pump instead!" Piplup acknowledged the command, and sprayed Ash 3 yards back with a jet of water.

"Blaaah!" Ash gurgled the water, and slowly recovered from the attack.  
"Awesome Piplup! You can continue gloating now." Piplup understood, and swam back to the other side of the shore.

Ash was steadily catching up to Dawn. He inched his way, bit by bit. _Darn, it only bought me a few seconds. And the bank's coming up!_ Dawn swam with all her might towards the shore. She pulled body up from the water, but something latched onto her ankle. _Crap! _

"Gotcha!" Ash pulled Dawn in the water again. She once more, plunged into the water. She emerged, and Ash was no where in sight. "Hm, where'd he go?"  
_Oh well, I've got to get out, otherwise I'm going to get tanner! _Dawn lugged herself onto the bank, and flipped herself around. Her butt was falling off, so she pulled upwards.

_That's much better. I think I'll just wade 'till Ash arrives. _Her legs splittered and splashed in the water; it was still warm from Quilava's scald. The bluenette looked up, and Ash's black hair was bobbing up and down, coming closer to her legs. "There he is," she claimed, and sat up straight. Ash stopped in front of her, and floated.  
"Dawn I'm a little hungry."  
"You're always hungry."  
"Can you make me something to eat?"

Suddenly, the gears in her head started to move. "Oh I'll give you something you can taste." She reached down for her bikini bottom, specificly the crotch area.  
She pulled it to the side, exposing her cunt. It was wet with pussy juice, and Ash smelled the saltiness.

"Or that's good too." He swam in closer, and grabbed her thighs, pushing himself into her crotch. His tongue flicked inside her, slurping and smacking.

Dawn moved her head back, squirming from the pleasure. Did it really feel this good to be eaten out? Ash moved his tongue like a machine, licking every inch of her. From the middle to the front. The Twinleaf town native laid back, and grabbed tightly to the grass, pulling some out. She was squirming, the walls of her vagina were tightening, as Ash dug with his tongue.

_She seems to like it when I do that, but lemme try a twist..._ His tongue stopped from its usual pattern, and began swirling in a clockwise style. Her pussy juice collected on Ash's tongue, mixing in with his saliva.

Dawn pulled Ash closer, burying him deeper into her. _Oh god, I hope no one is nearby... _The bluenette glanced at Ash and panted ,"Ash, I t-think I'm gonna ah-"

The Twinleaf town native moaned, and a flock of Starly flew above their heads. All their pokemon looked at them, curious. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry-" Dawn was cut off; Ash piled on top of her, and began to rub her clitoris with his middle and index finger. He looked her in the eye, and enclosed his lips on hers. The Pallet town native's tongue tickled the roof of her mouth, and played with Dawn's tongue. _So much pleasure, I can't take it! _Dawn freed her lips from Ash, and climaxed  
at the top of her voice. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ," The bluenette moaned. Her clitoris was tingling with excitement. "Ash, ohhh, please, ohhhh, move, ohhhhOH! MOVE DOWN!" She exclaimed; Could she not even talk straight?

Ash grinned, and moved from rubbing, to inserting his fingertips into her cunt. Slowly, he twirled his middle, then index fingers inside her. It was so moist and enclosed inside her, but he managed to go deeper.  
Dawn noticed this, and managed to say, "Not that deep," But Ash didn't hear her over the Twinleaf town native's loud orgasm. Her mouth let out occasional moans, sometimes long deep ones. _He's not listening to me, but I can't just push him away. _

__Ash purposely ignored her, for he wanted something. As he fingered, his tongue brushed around, shooting the pleasure meter higher for Dawn. The bluenette called out Ash's name, and midway squirted cum on him. This, is what Ash's taste buds lingered for. He happily slurped up all the juice, off his fingers and face.

Dawn had lost her grip on the grass, and fell off the ledge; Ash ducked as she slid back into the water. "No no no no!" The Twinleaf town native tugged on the grass, attempting to stay on the bank. But, she pulled the grass, and fell once more back in the lake. Ash dived below her, and grabbed her bikini bottom off her ankle, and hefted Dawn by her torso up the water, onto the shore.

"Thanks Ash, I only got a little wet, but that's okay." She peered at her bikini bottom with Ash. "Gimme that," she commanded, and snatched the panties. _Ew there's a big shiny stain here, it'll takes 3 days to remove. _

_"_Sorry about that Dawn," Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.  
"It's fine. Anyways I was wondering," The bluenette put the panties back on.  
"Go ahead, shoot."  
"How did I erm, taste?"

The Pallet town native shifted a little bit and replied,"Salty. But at the end somehow sweet."  
"Oh. Okay. Did you erm, appreciate it?"  
"Actually, yes. We men are like programmed to like it."

She nodded, and looked around. Piles of pulled grass lay around her, and all the pokemon encircled them. It was still bright out, and a calm breeze swept through the lake. "Didn't know we had spectators." Dawn blushed, and  
sat up. "Okay guys, return!"

All her pokemon were zapped back, and she put them in the picnic basket. A lone voice cried out to her. "Dawn, help me up will ya?"

She turned, and Ash was bobbing in the water. "Alright!" The bluenette dashed over to him, and lent out a hand.

* * *

**I tried making this one longer than the first, and I didn't mention it would get dirty did I? Anyways, leave any suggestions or comments for the next chapter, and I'll be here to write the next one! Later ficcers! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Part I

**What's up ficcers? Anyways, this will be a short possibly 2/3 parted story. I know the last chapter may have not been as exhilarating as the first, but this one I try for sure to kick it up a notch. I'm changing the release of new chapters to 3-5 days, as I am busy with schoolwork. Shoot me a PM if you'd like to help me out. Also, thanks for the views! We finally hit the 1,000 mark! It has inspired me to continue writing. In other words, sit back, read, and enjoy.**

* * *

Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping Fanfic:

Chapter 3: Meeting Old Friends

* * *

Ash had already beaten the Sinnoh league, but that didn't stop him from battling other trainers. In that case, Dawn Berlitz. She was training for upcoming contests, so she may be able to earn her 6th ribbon. She already had the Floaroma, Aqua, Celestic, Chocovine, and the Daybreak ribbon.

They battled in her frontyard; Ash's Torterra versus Dawn's Mamoswine. The pair already had a list of combinations, but was trying the newly discovered ones.

The stood across from one another on the battlefield; Dawn behind Mamoswine and Ash behind Torterra.  
"Ladies first!" Ash called.

Dawn nodded. "Mamoswine, ice beam!" Mamoswine created a ball of sparkling ice, in the center of it's tusks. "Great! Now swallow it!" Mamoswine ate the ball, and ice shards formed at the back of it's fur.

"Torterra, use energy ball and swallow it!" Ash instructed. The pokemon created a green ball of energy, and swallowed it. The Tree on it's back glowed the same color of the energy ball.

_It worked! _Dawn thought. "Okay Ash, let's try it with other pokemon!" She pulled out the pokeball of Mamoswine.  
Ash groaned. "But I really wanted to battle!"  
"But, I need to see how it looks like on other pokemon!"  
"Well think of the battle as part of the training!"

The bluenette thought about this for a second. Mamoswine's energy release was pretty magnificent, but she needed to see the other's, and compare it. But then again, she needed some new tricks for the crowd.

She looked back at the raven hair boy. "Okay, you win. I give." Mamoswine's pokeball was pocketed.

The Pallet town native yelled from across the battlefield. "Well who goes first?"  
"No need to worry, we'll use the coin flipping app on my poketch!"  
"Sounds great! I call heads!"  
"Then that must mean I'm tails."

Dawn whipped out her watch, and turned it on. A golden coin with a magikarp imprinted on it, lay on the heads side. "Ready? Go!" She tapped the coin, and it tossed in the air. It flipped, and hit the ground. It was still twirling, but the speed slowly began to drop. The coin started to lean on a side, and eventually fell.

"It's heads!" The bluenette called. She turned off the poketch, and prepared for battle.

"Alright! Let's go Torterra!"

* * *

The battle ended, and Dawn's Mamoswine lay on the battlefield knocked out. It's eyes were swirls, and mouth hung open. A look of grief came upon Dawn. "Return." She zapped the pokemon back and looked at the button. "You did great out there Mamoswine." And she shrunk the ball and pocketed it.

Dawn looked up. Ash was congratulating Torterra for the battle. "Awesome battle Ash! You and Torterra really hit it off!"  
"Gee thanks Dawn! Mamoswine was great as well! We should do this more often." The raven haired boy zapped Torterra back. "So, let's head inside for some lunch."  
"I think I'd really like that." The bluenette replied. She walked over to Ash's side, and was taken under his arm.

"Well come on Berlitz, you made it, so I can't wait for it." He lead her to the screen door.

* * *

The two sat at the wooden table in the kitchen; Dawn on one end, Ash on the other. As per usual, Ash was stuffing his face. Dawn's cooking wasn't as good as Brock's or Delia's, but it was pretty decent. The Twinleaf town native politely ate her share of the meal, while giving embarrassed glances at the raven haired boy. "Battling sure runs your battery dry huh?"

The Pallet town native didn't stop gulfing down. "Yep," he mumbled, and spewed bits of food all over the table. For some apparent reason, Dawn liked this. To her, Ash was a cute little chubby toddler. Which in most cases, isn't cute. But some women in Sinnoh had weird fetishes. Johanna liked it when Glameow would groom itself. You can kinda see the similarities between her and Dawn.

Buneary and Pikachu sat on the wooden floor, eating pokefood. Dawn had learned a little from Brock, and sprinkled crushed Chesto berries on the food. It gave the dry pokemon food some flavor. Pikachu had run out of pokemon food, and he tapped Dawn's leg. "Pika pika..." He groaned. He had an appetite somewhat similar to Ash's.

Dawn bent over and hushed, "Sorry Pikachu, but I didn't make a whole lot of pokemon food. On the bright side, I'll whip you up some poffins later, okay?"

Pikachu hung his head and walked back to Buneary. _Poor Pikachu. He must be starving still. _Buneary looked up at Dawn, and her eyes told her to do something, and the rabbit pokemon immediately understood.

"Buneary," She slid her bowl over to Pikachu. The mouse pokemon looked at her with gratitude, and merrily finished it with her. Buneary blushed, and pulled it's taft of fur up. "Bun-bun..."

Pikachu grinned, and rubbed it's cheek against hers. Buneary, shocked by this, hopped away, up the stairs, and started giggling. Pikachu didn't mind her, and kept on munching.

The Twinleaf town gal had seen the whole thing right before her very eyes. Of course, we all knew Buneary crushed on Pikachu. Right from the start! _Oh Buneary. I like Ash, you like Ash's pikachu. It all works out. _

Suddenly, there was a nonchalant knock at the door. "Hellooo? Anyone home?" A teenage voice asked, and wouldn't stop knocking. "I think I should get it," Dawn said. Obviously Ash was busy.

She walked over to the door, and peered through the peephole. _Oh no. Ash had promised, promised her they wouldn't be here! _The bluenette hissed to Ash,"Ash! I thought they wouldn't visit!"

Like a diglet popping out of a hole, Ash peeked out of his pile of food and spat. "Who? Open the door and we'll see."

Dawn looked over nervously at the Pallet town native. She was unsure whether or not to open the door to them. It was her house after all. She had the right to let in anyone of her desire. But, her love for the boy controlled her like a remote.

She clicked the lock open, and twisted the knob, jerking the door open. "It's been so long Dawn!" A cheerful voice chimed.

There. In her doorway, on the patio, stood none other, than May Maple. "May! How ya been, come right on in!" Dawn rhymed.

May accepted her invitation, and walked past Dawn. A normal person would walk quietly, but the Twinleaf town gal caught something from her mouth. If she could make it out, it sounded as if May had murmured something. _He's. Mine. You. Whore. _

__She couldn't comprehend it. May and her had a blast in the Wallace cup, and in the restaurant back then. Why out of the blue, would she tell her that? Especially at this time? She could've mentioned it to her when they first met. _It's probably just a slip of the tongue. I'll let it go. _

She began to close the door, when a hand shot of nowhere. "WAIT!" A female voice shot out. "Don't close that door!"

* * *

**Sorry ficcers, I don't like keeping you all waiting. But the next part of this will be out tomorrow, I promise on a piece of my hair (don't wanna swear too much; plus swearing isn't good lol.) Who is the mysterious female behind the door? How will Dawn and May's friendship be affected? How will Dawn and Ash's relationship be? Find out tomorrow! Till then, later ficcers! ;) **


	4. Chapter 3 Part II

**Hiya ficcers! I'm sorry for being a few days late from the original release date, as AP classes are keeping me from typing. I do like pearlshipping, and am not a big fan about other ships (ex: Pokeshipping, contestshipping, ikarishipping, orangeshipping, advancedshipping.) I think you should all get what I'm saying by now. I personally think Dawn's the best for Ash; there are a ton of clues! But enough of me rambling. ON TO THE STORY! **

* * *

Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping Fanfic:

Chapter 3 Part 2: A Rivalry

* * *

Dawn immediately pulled the door to a stop. The hand was peach toned, not as pale as Dawn's. Had May seen her? No that was silly. She would've entered with her if that was the case. But who was this person on the other side? Another "friend?" Or is it a new neighbor. These thoughts echoed in the bluenette's head, and she didn't pay attention to the door slowly opening.

"It took a while to find the place, but here I am! Great to see you all again!" Cheered the fiery redhead. She wore her usual attire, a loose yellow crop top and denim shorts with suspenders. Her hair was up in that usual ponytail to the side. She held a blue shopping bag from the pokemart in both hands. Her emerald eyes flashed in the sun, and was staring right back into Dawn's sapphires.

"C-come right in Misty!" The Twinleaf town gal stammered. She was smart enough this time to lead the gym leader in. On the way in, Misty shut the door, and set the bag on the table.

Ash's head perked up. He and May were discussing how Hoenn was. "Mist! How ya been doing? It's been like forever!" He waved her over to sit next to him. _That's cool Ash. I was still sitting there, but you can just give it away. _

The bluenette walked over to the living room, and sat down next to May. The brunette didn't seem to mind, or so Dawn thought. She spoke first. "So, Misty, as you know, I'm Dawn. Glad I finally got to see ya after all this time!" The bluenette offered a hand out to the fiery redhead, who shook without hesitation.

"Likewise. So you and May are both coordinators correct?"  
"Yes. We even competed in the Wallace Cup!" May piped up.  
_And I beat you by a landslide. Haha bitch.  
"_Oh yeah? I bet it was fun."  
"It was awesome getting to see some of May's contest strategies."  
"Same goes for you too; I need to start learning from the winner!"

Dawn chuckled a little, and an awkward silence crawled up. "So, lemme show you were you'll be staying!"

The three all got up, and left Ash. He sat awkwardly, watching them leave. "Aw. Well I'm gonna go finish Dawn's cooking..."

* * *

The Twinleaf town gal lead the two to her room. She stopped at pointed. "It may be a big house, but there aren't that many bedrooms." She sheepishly said. "However, the rooms are big enough to support a few people in each. Come on in, I'll show you the ropes."

Dawn walked in, with the two trailing behind her. She heard May ask Misty,"Psst. Don't you think it's dumb they only have like 3 bedrooms?"  
"Pffft yeah. Didn't you think it was huge from the outside?"  
"Well all that glitter ain't gold."  
"I guess the house is a mirror image of herself."

They snickered behind her back, purposely whispering loudly for the bluenette. But she ignored them, being the nice gal she is. There were 3 beds in her room, lined up across the room; a little space between each bed for them to pass. "The one on the left is May's. The far right is Misty's; and last but not last me, in the mdidle. You can put all your stuff on the desk in the corner. Lights out at 11!"

They nodded, and dropped all their stuff on the desk. Dawn plopped herself on her bed and shifted in it. All the beds in the Berlitz household were so fluffy and comfy. "Dawn, don't sleep like that." Misty told her.  
"Why not?"  
"You look like you just did it."  
"So? I'm comfortable sleeping like this."  
"Just saying. Some people might take it the wrong way."

The bluenette automatically sat up. "Well if that's the case, I don't think you should wear that crop top. No one wants to see your love handles."  
May snickered in the back, and Misty glared at them both. "What's so funny Maple? At least my hair doesn't look like a boomerang. And that ugly bandanna doesn't help either."

The brunette quit snickering and pouted at Misty,"Well I agree with Dawn. You won't attract guys showing off all that blubber."  
Dawn's facial expression softened. May had just stood up for her. Well kinda. "Yeah, you should really cover up more."  
"Says the girl with the slutty mini skirt. I bet you were fucked a lot because of it."  
"And what's that go to do with me? At least I show off my feminine side. That's why I have Ash on my side."

All 3 girls were engaged in the heated conversation. A tension grew between them, and it grew tighter with every word from each of their mouths. The door was still wide open, anyone was able to swoop in and hear what the girls had to say; so each watched the limit of what they said.

"I was with Ash since the beginning. He laid eyes on ME first. So I may not be the most attractive looking, its the inside that counts." Misty perked up.  
"Pffft. That's what ugly people tell themselves to feel better." Dawn responded.  
"Agreed. Don't try to hide the truth Pissty." May chuckled.

The bluenette glared at May. "Get some of your own comebacks."  
The brunette looked back, and her eyes widened. "What was that for Berlitz?"  
"Don't act like I didn't hear you say what you said in the doorway."

May became tense. Why would she talk about that now? Sure they were getting all their thoughts out, but in front of Misty? "What? It's the honest-to-good truth. You are a whore. Look at the way you dress. You can practically can see your panties with or without the skirt! Even in your winter outfit, you STILL had the skirt. Like what the actual fuck? What was in your head?" She impersonated Dawn. "'Oh, I think I'll fuck up logic today and wear a skirt with this outfit, even though it's like FUCKING BELOW ZERO FAHRENHEIT."

"So what if I like skirts. They're cute. Unlike your hair. I mean like yuck! Do you just wake up and slap on a bandanna and you're ready to go? You're like a guy. And gloves? Really? Maybe it's for all the hand jobs you give your customers. You're so easy, you get paid only like a few coins for 1 hour. And you do it in a cardboard box, in an alley. Plus that top and those shorts... do you have no taste? You don't need such tight shorts to show off your dick and ass." Dawn's cheeks puffed up a little, and she continued ranting. "I'm so glad I beat you in the Wallace cup. It was an easy score anyways, your combinations are something anyone could think of. You aren't even within a MILE of my gorgeous moves. You lack everything there is to begin with, contest wise or not."

May fumed red, and her eyebrows knit together. "WELL YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE SLUTTY WHORE BITCH, FUCK YOU AND YOUR MINI MINI SKIRTS AND SHIT..."

"..." Dawn facepalmed. "Are you fucking with me? That's the comeback you think of? Talk about lame. I could eat an alphabet soup and shit a better one than that."

Misty watched at the sidelines; she was pissed off too, but she had no clue how to butt in. She would have to wait for the key word. She sat on her bed, and rest her back on the neatly-made bed. The other two females bickered. Lots of swearing, especially from May. Go figure.

Then May mentioned something that rung a bell to Misty. "At least Ashy and I have had... some physical contact with eachother."

She jumped right in. "Bitch please, I kissed him. ON THE LIPS."

Dawn butt once more back in. "Bitches please, WE kissed, and he even cuddled with me. Fuck yeah first and third base."

Both girls had their mouth hung. "You both might wanna close your mouths, might catch a fly."

"Fuck you Berlitz!" Misty tackled Dawn on the bed. She pinned her down first, and pulled at her blue hair. "Ow! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Watch me girl! I'm gonna fuck you up so badly, there'll be fireworks better than the fouth o' July."

Dawn retaliated and kneed her in the stomach. The redhead gasped for air, and her stomach tightened into a big knot. Misty loosened her pin, and the bluenette easily kicked her off. She twirled, and stood over the Waterflower. She punched her in the breast, which is the ULTIMATE weakspot for women. It's like when a guy gets hit in the crotch, except for women.

"Motherfucker-" she grabbed here left breast, and fell off the bed. May growled like a wild pokemon, and pounced on Dawn. It was HER turn. "Curse your blue hair and eyes, you abnormal piece of shit."

She poked both of Dawn's eyes, and yanked strands of the blue hair. She punched, her fists making big impacts on her cheeks. The bluenette's eyes were blurry, and stung when she attempted to open them. Her head was sore from the loss of hair; face flared with red marks. It felt like she had been swung with a baseball bat. May had a skinny figure, but the girl could really punch.

Dawn struggled to get up, and get May off. But the brunette stayed on her like a magnet. There was no telling what May had in mind next. Finally, she stood up and attacked Misty next. Misty had enough strength to fight back, and she landed a punch smack-dab on her nose. Blood spilled from her nostrils, and dripped down to her lip, and onto Misty's clothes.

"Figures you could do that, I mean fat comes with power right?" May taunted. She scanned the room for a tissue. The blood was now GUSHING. Puddles began to form on the wooden floor.

"Gah! You're ruining the floor! Find a fucking tissue!" Dawn screamed.  
"Where are all the fucking tissues?!" May sniffled. The blood wouldn't stop. She spotted a handkerchief sprawled on the desk. She grasped it, and dabbed at her bloody nose, mouth, chin, and chest. The blood drove its way to her stomach, but she stopped it. The blood was at last gone, but dried up blood crusted part of her face. The brunette tossed the blood-soaked handkerchief into the waste can, which was conveniently under the desk.

"Thank god! I thought it would never end!" She picked at the crusted blood that stuck to her face. Dawn and Misty broke apart a while back, and where laid back opposite from each other. They both obviously were tired.

"DAWN? MISTY? MAY? WHAT'S GOING ON? I'M ON MY WAY UP!" Ash called from the stairs. He walked into the doorway, and stopped in his tracks. The room was littered with clumps of hair (preferably Dawn's and partially Misty's.) Blood puddles stained the wooden floorboard, and all the beds pillows and blankets were ripped up.

"My gosh, what went on in here?" He turned to the 3 girls, and they all stared back. He asked Dawn first. "Dawn, what happened?"

"Ash, I-" the bluenette was blank from all the fighting. She was bruised all over, just like the rest of them. "SO, WHICH ONE OF US DO YOU LOVE?"

May and Misty looked at Ash sympathetically. _Pick me, we all know it. _Each of the girls thought.

"Misty, May, Dawn..." The Pallet town native paused. His eyes focused on the 3 again. "I love..."

* * *

**Well! Wasn't THAT a chapter! Who will Ash confess to? Once again, not a big admirer of any other ships besides Pearlshipping, and I completely respect other's opinions. How will Ash's choice affect them? Especially the lucky gal? Find out next time, when part 3 comes out! It'll be released within 4-5 days, and it will be lengthier than usual I assure you. PM me if you have any ideas, or review! I always look forward to your comments! They're what's motivating me to continue! But for now, bye bye ficcers! ;D**


	5. Chapter Part III

**Hey ficcers. Just wanna clarify something real quick. I'm completely okay if you don't like the story or not, but I ask of you this; please do not comment anything negative. If you don't like it, why continue reading it? Pointless. And to the guy who thought this was a parody; when you see the summary, the genre says Romance&Humor. Sad. Can't even read. Tsk tsk tsk. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the views and nice comments! Motivation is a key factor in my writing. You ALL as readers influence the story, so please suggest in the review section or shoot me a PM! Anyways, enough of me blabbing. ON TO THE FIC. **

* * *

Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping Fanfic:  
Chapter 3 Part 3: The Dilemma

* * *

Ash stood in the doorway, his hand grabbed the side of it. His head was tilted downwards, and the raven haired boy was deep in thought. His cap covered his eyes, but his mouth was biting on his lip.

The three girls sat on each of their beds, crossing their fingers, each hoping to be the one. They all had their share of travels with Ketchum. Once you really know a guy, one thing leads on to another. Each girl had something in common, moments, items, and laughs. But if he already like one of them, why would he take such a long time to decide?

_Dammit Ash, what's taking so long? If he doesn't hurry, I'm gonna go mad. _Dawn shifted to the edge of the bed, and gripped the bed's sheet. She sat with her legs behind her, almost in a "M" position. Misty and May sat crisscrossed, hands in their lap.

The Pallet town native's left foot moved a little forward, and he opened his mouth, but there was no sound. No words. Nada.  
"Ash..." Dawn grabbed a pillow and shoved her face in it. She wanted to scream. But there were people around. The silence was eating her, slowly, and slowly. It felt as if an entire eternity passed.

Misty and May still sat strong however. They stared down Ash, their eyes pleading to be the one. But a stout pout was shone on their faces. No one spoke. Outside the window, a gentle breeze swept leaves up into the air and they danced.

The raven haired boy was still quiet, but every few times, would try to speak. Something was holding him back. Was it because he didn't love them?  
His fist pounded the side of the doorway, and he grunted. Ash peered up, and looked them all in the eye. "You all, are my friends. We all have been with me on my journey as a pokemon master. I don't get how all of you would dream such and idea."

The three girls were paralyzed. The words passed out from one ear, to the next; but they still heard and remembered what he had mentioned.  
_All this time..._ May thought.  
_How could I have done this... _Misty pondered.  
_Where did I go wrong?... _Dawn wondered.  
"YOU'RE A JERK ASH KETCHUM!" Misty ran out of the room, and shoved Ash against the hallway's wall. He fell on his butt, and watched as Misty made her way down the stairs.

The Pallet town native got up on his knees, and his focus shifted back to May and Dawn. "You too aren't gonna run out, right?:

May lowered her head, and her hair blocked her face from the two. Her lips quivered, and tears ran down her blood-caked face. "I-I thought you really loved me Ash," she stammered. "You showed a lot of signs, is it maybe... I took it the wrong way?" The brunette stood up, still facing down. "I-I don't really know Ash. You may have not loved me, but I don't feel the same anymore."

The Littleroot town gal turned to grab her bags, and kicked the window open. Her Skarmory was hovering next to the window. May climbed on the steel pokemon's back, and they flew off.

A gust of wind slammed the windows shut, and the curtains flapped. Dawn's hair fluttered in the wind, and her beanie was brought to lower her eyes. She was kneeling on the bed, and her legs collapsed on her sides. She clenched her fists, and put them in her lap.

Ash was still looking at the window, watching Skarmory soar into the sun, the pokemon slowly became smaller and smaller, and would eventually be out of his sight. "Damn..." he grit his teeth, took off his cap, and thrust it on the floor.

An awkward silence broke through. Ash still knelt in the doorway, and the bluenette on the bed.

"Why."  
"Why what."  
"Why would you say that."

The Pallet town native looked up at the girl, and loosened his fist. She still had her head down. "They were my friends. I just couldn't bring myself to love them like they both wanted."

"I don't care about that part. I mean why. Why didn't you just tell them you loved me. Or come to think of it, do you? I haven't heard you say a single, 'I love you,' or anything." She brought her legs in front of her, and hugged them. Her head was buried in between her knees. "We did all these things together, and you don't even love me. Am I just your play doll?"

Ash focused himself to that picture of him, Dawn, and Brock after he beat Volkner. It was shattered, but the picture was in tact. Two webbed fractures were marked on Ash, and the other on Dawn.

"Ash." The Twinleaf town gal sobbed. She sniffled, and choked a cry back. "Do you love me or do you not?"

The raven haired boy rose, and walked down the hall. His feet thumped on the wooden floor, a door creak, and a shut.

* * *

The Pallet town native raced down the patio steps, onto the dirt path, and then the road. His feet pounded against the pavement, and released in every step; this propelled him forward. He continued his way down the road, and met a fork in the road. _Left or right..._

He picked the left path, and jogged down it. Ash cleared his way through tall grass, and ignored the wild pokemon in it. But one blue headed pokemon didn't move out of the way like the rest. "Wah!" He ran into the pokemon, and was thrown back.

"Owww..." The woman turned, revealing to be Johanna. "Ash! What're you doing out here? Where's your hat? I was just picking up some groceries, and was on the way home. Say, where's Dawn?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have the time for this." Ash said, in the least rude way possible. He sprinted past Mrs. Berlitz, into route 201, and cleared into the tall group of trees.

* * *

He arrived at the shore of the lake. The water was calm, and reflected the sun's rays. It glared in Ash's eyes, and he lifted a hand over his face. _Where is it?_

"Screw it, I'll swim." He took his vest off, then his black shirt. The raven haired boy dove in the water, and paddled. His muscles grew weary. _What's going on? _His body went under the water a few, but bobbed right back up. His arms and legs weren't in sync anymore, and his back limped. The boy slowly sank, and flapped his arms and legs uselessly. _No! Not like this! _He thrust his body an inch, but he sank back down by 2. The sun glistened at the top of the water, which was about 20 ft above. The pressure of the water began to crush his body. Finally, he was stiff as a board. He couldn't even lift a finger. The Pallet town native plummeted into the inky darkness of the water, and it looked like a long way down.

_This can't be happening! Why now out of all times? I can't go like this, no not like this... I haven't told her yet._ But what was our young hero to do? A smile crept up his face. He closed his eyelids. _So this is how I go. Not how I imagine a master like me to pass... I was expecting more of old age or a legendary pokemon attack. Good bye everyone, I hope you'll all remember me... Goodbye... Dawn. _Ash landed on something flat, and elevated through the water. The water rushed past him, and the light grew closer and closer. The surface had to be close now. _  
_

Ash's lungs screamed for air, and he felt uneasy. _We better hurry, I might not make it. _He clasped a hand over his mouth, and the other on his chest.

* * *

**Sorry for the not so exciting ending, but will Ash make it? Who rescued him? How are the three girls? Is Gary gay? XD Find out in the NEXT fanfic! Bye ficcers! PM and review POSITIVE things please! **


	6. Chapter 3 Part V

**Hello ficcers. I'm thinking about release days for new chapters. How does Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday sound? 3 new chapters per week. Kinda better than just random updates. Comment on what you think about it. Alright, on to the fic! **

* * *

Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping Fanfic:

Chapter 3 Part 4: The Truth

* * *

Ash's nose hit the fresh air first. His face, then chest, and finally his full body was brought out of the water. "Gah," Ash gasped for air, like a magikarp out of water.  
The water rippled, and the Pallet town native was soaked. His black hair glittered when the sun's ray struck it. "T-thank you." He turned to the pokemon.

"Pip-pip!" The penguin pokemon chirped, and dragged the boy to the shore. It swam without a sweat, and lifted him onto the bank. Piplup shot out of the water, and climbed onto the ledge of the bank.

"You're lucky Mom called me."

The raven haired boy turned to a pair of pale legs, and then a skirt. "How did you get here so quickly-" She hushed him, and brought a finger to his lips. The bluenette wrapped her arms around his neck, and perched herself on his lap.

"I'm just glad you're safe," the Twinleaf town gal cried, burying her face in his neck. Her tears ran down his back, and the boy's neck muffled her cries. _She came back... just for me. _He stared into the lake, no sign of what he longed for. Dawn's hair ran down his chest, and caused his skin to tingle. "There there," The boy rubbed her back, and pecked her cheek. "I'm fine thanks to you."

* * *

Ash and Dawn, hand in hand, approached the screen door. His hand reached for the knob, and Dawn swat it away, startling the boy. "Hey..."

He tilted his head at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, around those big, glimmering sapphire pupils. The Twinleaf town gal bit her bottom lip. "What if they're in there. I don't wanna see anyone right now."

He let go of her and backed away. "I'll protect you. Don't worry." He gently nudged past Dawn, and seized the knob. One twist, a pull, and he stepped through.  
"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here." The Pallet town native wrapped a hand around her waist, and escorted her in.

"Hey! Easy on me." The bluenette walked in front of Ash, and scanned the room. Everything was the same. Not a hair out of place. The kitchen and living room looked just like it did. "Mo-om! Are ya home?"

She dashed up the stairs, and opened and slammed doors in the hallway. The last door didn't slam, and she called him up. _I hope everything's okay. _The boy slowly walked up the stairs and into the hallway. The door at the end was opened wide, and the window straight ahead shone through. The trees brushed in the wind, and created branch shadows in the room.

He advanced to the room. He entered, and saw the bed was neatly made. The photo of the trio was repaired. Misty's luggage was still upon the desk. "Dawn? You called me?"

The door behind him creaked shut. Ash jumped in surprise; Dawn's hand covered the knob, and her fingers twisted the lock. _Click. _

"Yes. I did call you didn't I. I wanna talk to you Ash Ketchum." She closed her eyes as she said this.  
"M-me?" he pointed to himself.  
"Well, it's just you and me here is it?"  
"You sound like Professor Rowan."

_Eh... _"Maybe I wasn't clear. I wanna ask you something."  
"Of course, what is it-"

The Twinleaf town gal suddenly took her scarf off; and with both hands, hooked it over Ash's head, and against his back. She pulled the scarf towards her, and Ash stumbled into the bluenette. "Love me?"

"I more than love you. You're the reason I'm here. Without you, life is pointless." Ash raised his hand to her cheek, and felt his fingers go past her hair. "I don't think, I know I'm in love with you."

The boy jerked her closer, and their lips collided. The bluenette encircled her arms around him, and entwined their lips. Ash steadily walked foward, and gingerly pushed the girl onto the bed; still connected.

Dawn's eyes opened, and she watched the boy climb over her. His knee rested in between her skirt, and the other leg was still on the bedside. She let go, and forced him away. "Ash, I'm not ready for that..."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. His face turned cherry red, and he apologized. The boy instead, rolled adjacent to her. She faced opposite, and he hugged her. She felt his warm breath elapse on her skin, giving her chills. "Sorry again Dawn. Love ya."

"Love you too Ash," she said, and positioned her body, so that it fit into his like a puzzle piece.

The warm sun filled the room, and our favorite couple continued on with their whereabouts.

* * *

**MAY**

The Littleroot town gal stood before the 2 story blue house. "_Hee hee, stop it, it tickles. OH! Not there... oh yeah..."  
This is disgusting, just the sound of it. _She turned away, and walked down the road, leaving the town. Before she met route 201, she took one last glance at the home. She shook her head, and continued on.

* * *

**MISTY**

Misty sat at the edge of the swimming pool. She waded, rocking her legs back and forth. Her Psyduck and Marill played in the water, making spectacular water-type moves; perfect for a contest. Everyone was having fun but her. _How could I have been so selfish... I can't show my face to him anymore. It'll be too embarrassing and awkward. _She stopped, and brought her knees to her chest. _I just wish, he could've felt the same for me. But I guess love isn't like what it says in fairy tales. _

The readhead looked up at the ceiling. Paintings of mermaids and pokemon together, all in one big perfect harmony. _I wish someday I will find my prince. Or at least, my prince will find me._

* * *

** How was that? Sorry its so short. School's been so exciting these past few weeks. If you didn't enjoy it, and expected more of me, I'm terribly sorry. I am glad to announce that chapter 3 is finally over. Chapter 4 will be release on Friday, hopefully with 2,000+ words. I'm also watching an anime called "Toradora," and it's getting good. Comment positive things, or suggestions. Or if you're too shy, shoot me PM. I won't broadcast it to the world. I promise. ;) Anyways, thank you all ficcers; for being so patient and well mannered enough to like this piece. May and Misty might pop in and out later in the series, but nothing too serious between all of them. But for now, tally-ho ficcers. :D  
**


	7. Thanksgiving Special

**Ello ficcers. Terribly sorry I haven't been up to date with my stories, blame school for me will ya? I enjoy writing stories for others to read and cherish, but my time is limited, and ideas rarely come up. But then I remembered, I control the story. (You too). There's a whole bunch of things I could write about, but I just never attempt it. Anyways, here's what you've been waiting for. If it's not as good as all you were hoping, I'm sorry. **

* * *

**Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping Fanfic:  
Thanksgiving Special: Part 1:  
I'm Thankful**

* * *

I peered over my shoulder and reached for the glassware, as Ash spread the white table cloth. He held onto two corners of the cloth, and in one swift gesture, yanked the cloth up, and watched it slowly sink onto the wooden table. "This good Mrs. Berlitz?" He called.

"Yes, now can you grab that stack of plates and place them on the table? Dawn'll take care of the silverware and such."

"Yes ma'am! On a completely related topic, where's Dawn?" The Pallet town native turned to pick up 5 plates at a time.

I opened my mouth to respond, "Mo-ooom! I'm stuck!"

"Speak of the devil. If you need help, just yell mkay?" I carefully placed the glassware on the granite counter top.

"Sure thing Mrs. B." He made his way around the table, distributing the plates.

* * *

"God dammit," I tugged at the zipper. It just didn't want to zip up all the way. _How stubborn of you Mr. Zipper. Maybe I should've just settled with a pull on._

__A knock at the door, "Come on in!" I hollered. I had a few regrets for even bothering to try this one on. _Now how would I explain this to her. _

__The handle turned, and the door creaked a few inches open. Mom slipped through the crack, and promptly shut it. "So, how'd it turn- oh no sweetie, you didn't."

"Oh yes I di-id." I snapped at her. She took a step forward, and another.

"Did you even wear the others? I specifically told you, NOT to wear that one. It's just not meant for you."

"In fact yes, and I can't help myself! I was curious." I puffed out my cheeks, and jerked at the zipper. "UGH, WHY WON'T THIS LITTLE METAL PIECE OF-"

"Watch it missy. You're going to destroy the damn thing if you keep moving it. You know it yourself, and yet you continue. And quite frankly, I've been tired of this attitude of yours. Cut it out." She softly pulled the dress down, all the way to my knees. I stepped out, one foot at a time, and kicked the piece of trash to the wall.

"GO PICK IT UP AND BRING IT BACK HERE." Mom barked.

"_Damn zipper, causing all this havoc." _I mumbled, and walked over the wall it slid down. I bent over, and clutched the cloth with my index finger and thumb, then tossed it at the bed, next to a pile of other rejected dresses.

As I perched myself on the bed, Mom folded the dress. She looked at me funny. "What? Did it do something to me? Is there fat? Did I forget to shave there?" My hands shot up to my armpits.

"No honey, you're just so, well developed. For a teen that is."

"Mo-om!" I shifted my hands, and my whole body became a shade of pecha berry pink.

"It's true. Have you been taking medication? I mean, when I was your age..."

"NO. Just drinking lots of moo-moo milk." I lied.

For the past month, I secretly took an enlargement pill, which I thought didn't work, so I switched to moo-moo milk. Little did I know, moo-moo milk plus the pill, equaled two larger mountains. So actually, it wasn't really a full out lie, more like a half- lie. If there is such thing.

"Good to hear, I don't ever want you taking those phony drugs okay?"

"Yes mom..."

"Thank you. Now tell me, why in the world were you in that dress? I mean, these ones," she gestured to the clump of rejects. "are pretty decent looking."

_What should I say? I'm so unprepared. But I can't just tell her! _What if she tells Kenny's mom? I'm gonna be the talk of the whole region...

"Uhm, like I told you, I was just curious." Damn. That was a flat out lie.

"Mhm." she cocked an eyebrow. "And I'm assuming it wasn't for Ketchum down there was it?"

My heart stopped. I choked on my words, but managed to spit out, "N-n-nah."

She leaned in closer, and looked me dead in the eye. "Are you certain about that?"

I began to sweat bullets, and I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "How would you react to that if it WERE the case?"

Mom backed away, and shot me an assuring grin. "To be honest, it's a little taboo for you to be thinking about matrimony right? At your age too. But, then again, I've always wanted grandchildren."

I grew an even deeper shade of red. "Mo-om, I would never think of that," She stopped me, and pointed to my closet.

"In there, under the floorboard, is a false bottom, housing hundreds of erm, how should I put this; adult magazines. Typical for a man, but darn it Dawn, you are a WOMAN. A woman." She wasn't done yet. "If you wanted to be educated on intercourse and seducing, you could have just asked me. I am the one who-"

"OKAY, okay I get it. And they aren't pornographic, if that's the word you were looking for. Just tips on seducing." I paused, and bit my lip. This was probably the most awkward conversation in my life. But mom was the only one I could talk to seriously about this. Zoey, she'd probably try to change the subject. Lyra, I guess so, but then she gets WAY too carried away. Misty and May. I could never talk to them again.

"Who do you plan on seducing? I'm not exactly a-okay with this plan." mom plucked a dress from the top of the pile, and began to fold it.

"No one in particular." LIES.

"Then why do you own them?" she stacked the now folded dress onto the other.

"Just for knowledge. You never know when I'll need to know."

"Is that so? Well, guess I can take them now, since you've already learned something." she got up, and slowly approached my closet.

"No! Fine. I give." My head bobbed down, and I turned even redder. God damn this is awkward.

Mom stopped, and asked, "Alright. Spill. Who do you want to seduce?"

"Ash. I want to seduce him. Just don't tell Kenny or his mom alright? The last thing I want is for him to know this. Please Mom. For the sake of me."

Mom crossed her arms, and leaned against the closet door. "Uh huh. I think I have a clear image now of what you want most."

I shifted my eyes to the floor, and my hair covered my face. _Come on, just say it already. If you think you know it, just spit it out._

__"The Wedding dress and the magazines... Dawn I don't know what to say about this. None other less, you want to get married."

* * *

**Buah! How was that? Sorry I made it obvious at the end, I wanted to make sure you all would catch on. Anyways, hope that satisfied you for today, because I'll be typing up the rest throughout the week! (Thank God for Thanksgiving break!) Bye ficcers! **


	8. Thanksgiving Special II

**Why hello there ficcers. Care to join me for another chapter? I thought so. I will try my best to continue the series in my free time, and it would be much appreciated if you could lend me a hand, and send me some ideas. Anyways, onto the fic!**

* * *

Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping Fanfic:  
Thanksgiving Special: Part 2

* * *

Ash proudly glanced upon the newly set table. The white ceramic plates, accompanied by forks, knives, spoons, and napkins. Crystal chalices were placed to the right of each plate, and contained wiki berry wine, harvested from the fields of artisans. In the center, dishes prepared by Mrs. Berlitz and Dawn themselves; Thanksgiving turkey with stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy, cranberry sauce, corn on the cob, mushroom casserole, pumpkin pie, Oreo cheesecake, and corn bread. The aroma of the extravaganza taunted the Pallet town native, begging him to come closer, and snack upon each dish.

_I can't, gotta resist... _Ash thought. His stomach desired the deserts most, as Dawn herself, baked the treats. However, it wasn't the taste he longed for, it was the love. Every cubic inch, a petite portion of the bluenette's love. Every bite would savor the raven haired boy, but could not fulfill the need for more.

His stomach growled, _Shush. Just sit still. Everyone will be here soon. _

* * *

_I love him. And he loves me back. There's just no denying it. And, I want to be with him. Forever. _I thought about telling her that, but I just couldn't gather the courage to.

There I was, on the edge of my bed, Mom sternly staring me down. I shook my head and buried my face in my hands. _Why is it so difficult to say it? It's honestly what I want, and yet I'm embarrassed to admit..._

_"_Dawn."

"What."

Her feet shuffled over to me, and she bent down. "It's okay to say it. There's no harm in doing so." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

I glanced up a little, and my eyes met hers. She may be insisting there's nothing wrong about admitting the truth, but in her eyes, it's obvious. Does she really want grandchildren? Would she mind this decision?

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and let it all out. "I honestly don't know how to put it in words Mom. I try and try, but it just doesn't sound right."

Mom sat next to me and pulled me closer. "I'm not trying to deceive or pressure you into anything, it's just, are you sure? When your, erm," she choked. "ff-ather and I were married, I was certain we'd be wed. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Love dies, and it's hard to re-kindle a dead romance. Look at me, he's gone, and I'm a wreck. Now, all I care about is you. I want you live a happy life,"

"That's enough. I don't want to listen anymore." I clasped my hands over my ears, and ran to the corner of the room.

My father left before I was born, at the altar when the priest asked him if ,"would you, Dan, take this woman, Johanna, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He never bothered to open his mouth. Instead, he threw my mother's hands away, and sprinted out of the church, hopped into the wedding carriage, and rode off,  
leaving my mom at the altar, weeping as the cans attached to the "just married" sign scraped the pavement. He never came back.

I've lived 16 years, watching all my other schoolmates laugh and hug their Dads, and walk off. In preschool, I was the last kid to leave, and I'd watch all the other children leave with their happy parents. The same routine. "Hey hey, how was school kiddo?" The kid would respond something, and the father would laugh and sling his child over his shoulders, and they'd walk off.

I never felt the love of my own father, and sometimes visualized myself in that child's position. I just couldn't feel the warmth of the bond between child and father. I've only had my mother, and she's only had me. We stuck together like glue, and somehow managed to get this far. But then, I met another boy like me, except he knew who his father was.

Ash. Except, he never moped about it. He'd always have a smile on his face, rain or shine. The optimistic energy radiating from him effected everyone around him. I think, no, I know that's why I love him.

He never really talks about, and he doesn't hate nor likes to do so. Just copes with it, and smiles. When he told me at first about his father, he also mentioned, 'you're the only one I've really talked to about this.' That sentence, it may only be 10 words, but from it, I felt, special. The truth appalled me, his father was the head of one of the most atrocious companies in the world; Giovanni. He and Delia dated back in high school, and got her pregnant before graduation. After they graduated, Giovanni mysteriously left Delia, and set out for his career as the head of Team Rocket HQ. Delia had no idea what to do with her new born son, and to support themselves, she took over time shifts at a local maid cafe, selling moo-moo milk. The two lived in a run-down apartment, with only one room for sleep, a "bathroom" in the corner, and eat. Ash was raised by Delia, but mostly their next door neighbor and soon to be, Professor Oak. Eventually, she saved up enough money to settle down in a quiet suburban town, Pallet Town; and conveniently suggested by Oak himself, by his laboratory.

It may seem like a happy ending, but Ash never truly met or talked to his father. Not until he briefly met him, at the time when Mewtwo was created. When the two faced each other, neither of which knew of their genetic relationship. Nothing stirred between either. Not until Delia sat down with the raven haired boy, and gave him a history lesson. Word on the street about this "world changing company" and their "astonishing leader" described Giovanni perfectly. Ms. Ketchum didn't sleep a wink at night or eat a scrap of food at all. I couldn't have imagined all the pain and suffering she had been through. Her "lover" was the most important thing to her now, and he runs off and becomes the leader of a criminal company, leaving her to deal with a newborn son, and a little stack of pokedollars.

He didn't cry at the fact that he had met his father, and not have realized it. Instead, he sucked it up, and accepted this. Ash adapts to change, which is hard for many of us to do. _Is that really why I love him? Because he's a mirror image of what I want to be? _I furiously shook my head. _Get yourself together girl! That's not why! And you know it!_

I did it. "I love him Mom! And I know he loves me back! We're just meant for each other, and if you don't accept it, then-"

"I am in full support of your decision, and I'm glad you chose him."

I beamed at Mom, and tackled her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," I ran on.

She didn't turn me away, but replied, "Your welcome, your welcome, your welcome."

* * *

**Gah! That took a long time. Well, for me to type, for you to read, not so much. Unless you're a slow reader, then sucks for you. Anyways, thanks for reading the second part of this pearlshipping tale, and just putting it out there, this special will end on Thanksgiving, (as I do think it's weird to write about Thanksgiving after it.) But, there'll be plenty more specials, regarding holidays or not. Hope you liked this little confession and flashback(s.) But for tonight, good night ficcers! :D**


	9. Thanksgiving Special III

**Just gonna get straight to the point. Here's the fic.**

* * *

Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping Fanfic:  
Thanksgiving Special: Part 3

* * *

Mom made her way through the door, and slowly closed it, until the click was heard. I laid back and sighed. _Now that wasn't so hard was it?  
I just hope she doesn't tell anyone about it, especially Ash. Let the proposal come on its own._

Ash. His messed up raven hair stuck this way and that, from his trademark hat. The cute little z's underneath those soft, brown eyes. His _perfect_ smile, one cheek cocked to the side, lips curving into an almost mischievous grin. He barely showed off those perfect whites, but when he did, it almost seemed like they attracted light. That laugh of his, it wasn't held back or fake. Not a chuckle, snicker, holler, anything but that.

I couldn't help but smile at the mental image. But then it was replaced, by the scene. That scene. Everyone gathered around the dinner table. Me and Ash at the head. I stood up, and he held my hand. The raven haired boy got on one knee, and held out a pokeball. It opened revealing a small but sleek and elegant sapphire ring, and he quote, "I choose you Dawn Berlitz."

I wish that could only happen. It just seemed so creative and romantic! I turned my head to the right. The dress. The one my mom wore at the altar. I reached out for it, but was stopped by the thought, _what if my Mom's bad luck rubs off onto me? _No. Get that out of your head Berlitz. Ash would never... or would he?

* * *

Ash pulled the curtain away from the window, and peeped out. No one was out there, all the other neighbor's guests had arrived. He closed the curtain and flipped open his poketch. 7:30. He specifically sent out the invitations, stating the address of the Berlitz household, and to arrive at 7 o'clock, _sharp. _

_Did I send the invites to the right people? _He pondered. The Pallet town native heard footsteps from the stairs, and shifted his attention to Mrs. Berlitz coming down.

"Lovely work Ash. It's magnificent, and I know our guests and Dawn especially will cherish it." She regarded him.

He smiled, and asked, "Is Dawn alright?"

Johanna stopped. And after a while, "Yes. No need to worry."

"Hey! That's Dawn's line."

Mrs. Berlitz chuckled, "I suppose so. Did you see any of the guests arriving?"

The raven haired boy shook his head. "Honestly, no, I haven't. They're all 30 minutes late."

Johanna looked over to the Glameow clock. 7:31. She sighed, and slumped down onto the couch. "Well, we can't just let all this food go to waste. Guess we'll wait."

Ash fed his hands into his pockets, and whistled. _Where were the guests? More importantly, where was Dawn? _

_"_Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, what do you need?:

"It's about Dawn. Have you two been doing anything in particular lately?"

Ash's heart stopped. Did she find out? "Well, we erm," he couldn't talk about their little trip to the lake. Ash would be chased all around Sinnoh by Dawn and Johanna. "Not too much, just meeting up and blathering away."

Mrs. Berlitz shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and got a better view of Ash. "How about a couple of weeks ago? I remember you were in a rush or something, and we bumped into each other. Were you doing something with her?"

Oh no. She was on to him. What did Dawn tell her? _I hadn't completely forgotten about that night, but then again, I try not to remember it. There's too much emotion in that memory. _" No, I was on my way to the pokemarket to uh, uh, buy some more, POTIONS! Yes, potions! Dawn and I have been training non-stop for her contests and my upcoming battles. Unfortunately, our pokemon aren't invincible, so they do need to heal."

A flood of relief flushed Mrs. Berlitz's face. " Thank you Ash. This has been a, pleasant conversation. I'll be in the bathroom freshening up. You might want to as well." She eyed his casual clothing.

"Oh yes, I brought a specially tailored suit for myself. Of course I wouldn't show myself to the guests, dressed in this manner. Guess, I'll head upstairs, and change into that,"

Dawn. She was still upstairs, and Ash might come by and see it. "Actually, no, you know what, I'll bring your tux down. Just erm, wait in the living room, I'll hurry." Johanna rolled off the sofa, and rushed up the stairs.

"Oh okay then," Ash muttered as he watched her.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short and boring. I might actually continue this story after Thanksgiving, (forget what I said earlier), mainly because I'll be gone for the next two days, gonna be with the fambam. I'll update the next and hopefully last chapter on Sunday, because I want it to be longer, as it will be the ending for this chapter. Pm me any ideas if you have any, or requests, either of which are fine. But for now, Happy Thanksgiving, and go stuff yourselves.  
****See you next time! **


	10. Thanksgiving Special V

Ash and Dawn: A Pearlshipping Fanfiction:  
Thanksgiving Special: Part 4:  
Devastation

* * *

Ash smoothed his tie in the mirror. It was a silky, striped baby blue and white tie, a gift from Delia. His raven hair was combed to the side, and cologne shrouded his body. A black dress shirt and tan khaki's accompanied the outfit. He was ready.

The Pallet town native took one last look, and made his way for the door. His hand reached out for the brass knob, but even before his fingertips were inches from grasping the knob, a blood curdling scream broke out. _What the hell was that? _

Another scream. This one was a lot less ear piercing. Ash bent down, and peeped through the key hole. The living room didn't appear any different since he last saw it, except for someone lit the fireplace. _Weird, am I imagining this?_

He stood up, and opened the door. He peeped from behind the doorway, and noticed a scrap of paper placed upon the dinner table. Ash took a double take, then made a run for note, and picked it up. _Turn. _It read. The Pallet town native flipped the paper, and scanned the scribble written.

_To my dearest Ash,_

_Remember that time Kenny's Empoleon beat your Buizel? Well, he asked me if he would win that battle, that I would join him on his journey. Anyways, Kenny rang, and reminded me of the little "raincheck" I gave him. I was hesitant at first, but now I really feel like I should go. It's time I picked up the pace, and continue on my journey to be top coordinator. Don't bother trying to keep up, Kenny drove by in his Mercedes, and we're already on our way to Snowpoint City. For the next couple years of my life, the two of us will enter contests, and learn our strengths and weaknesses. I just feel like Ken and I are in need of some "time" together. Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving Ash._

_Love,_

_Dawn_

The raven haired boy balled up the note, and tossed it into the fireplace. He watched as flames crackled, and slowly ate away at the paper, until it left it burnt crisp. There was just now way Dawn would abandon him like that. No. Never. Obviously she was forced to write the note, her typical penmanship was slightly neater, the writing on this note was nearly chicken scratch.

But who, in their right mind would want Dawn? There were plenty of people who could've committed the crime. Kenny, probably, he was included in the note, and didn't really appreciate how Dawn chose Ash over himself. Barry? No. Everyone knew Zoey and him were together without a doubt. The Pallet town native grit his teeth. _Even if I try to narrow down the culprit, it's just so difficult imagining who would do this. _But then he remembered Kenny, he was the most guilty. Then it hit him. It doesn't have to be male.

Even if he were to pin down Dawn, he wouldn't know where to search first. There're so many broad starting points, any of which could be the real one. "Johanna!" Ash stumbled up the stairs. "Mrs. Berlitz! Mrs. B! Johanna!" he continued, kicking down every door. He reached the last door, and stomped it down. "Johanna," He whispered, as another empty room sat in front of him.

_No ones home, guess I'm on my own. _Ash flipped his poketch open, 7:58 PM. A picture of him and Dawn in a photo booth posing several expressions, and the last box, Dawn pecking Ash on the cheek. Sure they had plenty of photos together, but this particular picture held an important checkpoint in the timeline of the two. Their first kiss.

_I need to go right away, no time to spare. _He thought, and jogged to Dawn's room. Nothing out of place, except for his Jansport backpack from last week's trip to the lake. He picked up the bag, zipped open the bag, and found a full set of pokeballs, snacks, some poke dollars, and a set of fresh clothes. He plucked a pokeball from the bag, closed it, and slung it over his shoulder. Then he made his way to the window, and kicked it open, zapping his Gliscor in the air. He mounted the back of flying pokemon, and commanded him, "Rowan's."

* * *

**Ugh. Well, I won't be releasing the continuation of this chapter until next weekend, sorry. I've got school to worry about. If you have any suggestions on what will happen next, please PM me, or leave a comment. Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving, and shopped on Black Friday. Later ficcers. **


End file.
